Standard computing device keyboards typically include keys that are moveable against a mechanical spring disposed beneath each respective key. When optimized for ergonomics and other factors, such springs, and their corresponding keys, are characterized by a relatively long stroke and a moderate resistive force (i.e., “spring force”). As a result, keystrokes on such conventional keyboards have a distinct tactile response that has come to be preferred by users. In particular, the relatively long stroke of such keys may increase user confidence that a desired key has been successfully struck. Additionally, the resistive force provided by such springs may be tuned to maximize comfort and ease of use.
Recently, however, thin keyboard technologies have increased in popularity. Such thin keyboards are typically designed to mimic the functionality of standard keyboards while minimizing the overall weight and thickness of the device. For example, the keys of such thin keyboards may be designed to replicate the feel of conventional keyboard keys while having a reduced stroke to minimize keyboard thickness. To accomplish this, thin keyboards typically employ a dome-shaped spring beneath each respective key. However, it is difficult for current dome springs to accurately match the tactile response associated with the mechanical springs utilized in conventional keyboards. Moreover, it is difficult to change the resistive force provided by dome springs without modifying either the thickness of the material used to form such springs or the height of such springs. As a result, dome springs are not easily calibrated to provide a resistive force matching that of standard springs.